One Christmas Wish
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: If Gibbs got only one wish for Christmas...


**One Christmas Wish**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

 **Classification:** none that I know of.

 **Rating: T** (+13)

 **Spoilers:** 06x11 "Silent Night" Just for one phrase Gibbs says.

 **Summary:** If Gibbs got only one wish for Christmas...

 **Author's note: I know it's a little bit early for a Christmas fic, but I just had to write this one shot. I hope you won't mind it. Gabby will never be but I agree with The Gabby Effect I will never stop shipping them or write about them. I tried but it simply doesn't work.**

 **This is for my friend Laci, because she's the best.**

 **Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.**

 **0000**

After that Gibbs had wished Merry Christmas to his dad, he had chatted a little longer with him, promising him that he would pay him a visit soon, in Stillwater. Christmas was still a difficult moment to go through for the NCIS team leader, but it was easier now that, his father was back in his life again.

His thoughts went back to the conversation he'd had had with Ned. If I had only one wish for Christmas it would be to hug my daughter again. Only at that moment did Ned seem to understand how important family was. Why was it when people did something stupid or bad in the past that they thought they didn't deserve another chance with their loved ones? Or that they didn't even consider trying to get back to them... when others would do anything in their power to be able to see them again.

That was really something that went beyond him.

People are never happy with what they have until it's almost too late.

We all know that we should tell the people we love how much we do so and yet we don't or when we do it we actually don't do it ever enough. Personally, he would give at least ten year of his life back and even more to be able to hug his little girl again, Kelly didn't deserve to die, she had all her life yet to live, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Now, that was something he had tried to make his peace with, something that wasn't easy, but his heart had managed to accept it in a way.

Anyway, each day was a new day, without them a new day that he would devote to help others cope with their loss and bring them justice. Gibbs was also grateful, to work with such a great team that, worked with him, they were his family now.

 **000**

The cemetery, that was, where he decided to go. Gibbs wasn't really the kind of man to go to the greet the dead ones very often, even his daughter or first wife because he carried them in his heart, but now it felt as if it was the right thing to do, even though the city had already put its black night coat on.

 _If I had only one Christmas wish it would be to hug my daughter, but that can never be._

As he was driving to his destination, he didn't see one of the stars shinning above him in the night sky becoming brighter and brighter and as he neared the cemetery, he started to yawn which he found odd, because, he hadn't felt sleepy a minute ago.

Gibbs yawned a second time and, his eyes suddenly felt so heavy that, he decided to pull over and stop the car, just a few minutes. Then he would go in and say good night to Kelly and Shannon, but first, he really needed to close his eyes.

Gibbs leaned; his head back against the backrest of his seat and closed his eyes. Just for a minute. A few moments later or was it an hour or a day later, he wasn't sure. A sensation of fulfillment seemed to wash over him it felt so good.

Gibbs looked around him, surprised at first, that, he wasn't in his car anymore. He was sitting on a white metal bench that was set in the middle of a garden, a very big one that didn't seem to have any end to it, no matter where he looked, there where flowers everywhere. Whoever was responsible for having created it did a wonderful job at it.

He smiled has he thought that his first wife, Shannon, would have loved it here. She loved flowers so much, definitely roses and orchids. Those two flowers were always somewhere in their house, and she had planted roses in their garden outside as well. It always gave him a welcomed feeling when he came back home from a mission.

"Dad?"

Gibbs could have sworn that he heard his daughter, Kelly call him. He thought that maybe, he wanted to hear it so much that his mind started to conjure it. Gibbs, you really need a drink he thought.

"Dad?"

Did he just hear her voice again?

"Kelly?" He said her name tentatively.

He turned his head to his right and realized she was sitting next to him. He smiled at his daughter as his eyes watered.

"Your wish has been granted." She told him cheerfully.

"My wish?" He repeated not entirely sure what she was talking about.

If you had only one Christmas wish..." she started; and her father finished the sentence.

This can't be, this is impossible.

"It's Christmas, dad, everything's possible." She said, and leaned in to hug her father.

Tears rolled freely down his cheeks now as he hugs her back tightly. "I love you, Kelly, I love you so much. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you and your mom the way I should have." Her father told her in a broken voice full of regret and chagrin.

"I love you too, dad, and don't be sorry, there is no need to be." The girl told him soothingly.

"She's right, honey, there is nothing to be sorry for, you love us, you always loved us. There is nothing else we could have asked you for, what happen to us wasn't your fault. I made a decision, and there is nothing, you could have done to prevent what happened. You were on a mission; you had a job to do. Stop beating yourself up for it." She told him softly her eyes shining full of unshed tears.

Gibbs lifted his head up, looked at Shannon, and smiled through his own tears.

"Go give mom a hugs" He heard, Kelly say.

Gibbs slowly let go of his daughter and stood up to hug his first wife, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, it felt so real, so good. "I love you." Gibbs murmured.

"I love you, too, Gibbs." Shannon said and Gibbs could feel her smile against his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing, I never thought I would be able to hold you in my arms again and I'm just happy that you've helped and are still helping so many people."

"I'd rather be with my two girls." He answered her in a whisper.

"Not, yet, sweetheart, first you need to make someone else happy..."

Gibbs pulled slightly away from her with question eyes.

"Making someone else happy? Who? How? why?"

"Dad, give her this when you see her." Kelly said handing him a small pendant.

Gibbs turned his attention back to his wife, but she was gone and when he looked for Kelly, she was gone too.

"Kelly? Shannon?"

Gibbs took a few steps backwards and sat himself on the bench again, slightly lost about what had just happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, closing his hand a little tighter around the pendant his daughter had handed him moments ago.

A moment later when Gibbs' eyes fluttered open again, he was sitting back in his car, parked outside the cemetery.

It was just a dream, he sighed, heavily. Then he frowned, he was feeling something in his hand, he looked down at it, slowly ever so slowly, opening it. His blue eyes, watering, amazed that the snowflake shaped pendant, his daughter had given him, was shining brightly.

Christmas, was really a special of the year. Gibbs smiled.

 **THE END**

 **Merry, early Christmas**


End file.
